


And Down Will Come Baby, Cradle and All

by WordWarriors



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LESS THAN 500 WORDS I DONT KNOW WHERE I WENT WRONG, basically enjolras was given a baby and doesnt know what to do, enjolras has a sister, enjolras is so ooc im sorry, i might go into that more in later chapters who knows, i wrote it at 2 am because i was procrastinating studying, its rated teen because R gets creative with his swears, sue me it got out of hand, the paragraphs arent even indented my life is a mess, this is a how they got together story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordWarriors/pseuds/WordWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that title sounds so creepy im sorry that was not my intent</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Down Will Come Baby, Cradle and All

It had been weeks, and the amis were starting to notice.

Enjolras was not getting any sleep. 

This in itself was not unusual, the leader was every bit a martyr when it came to the cause and his personal health. But Enjolras was not getting any sleep, _and_ there were weird stains on his back, _and_ he was leaving all the meetings early, _and_ he was constantly on his phone when he was at the meetings. It had been a week, and a betting pool had already started to form. 

"It's a girl." Courfeyrac whispered, slipping twenty dollars to Grantaire as he blatantly ignored whatever their leader was saying. "It's got to be. He's having some affair." 

Grantaire added to twenty dollars to the pocket in the beat up messenger bag (that already held $120 in bets) and smiled. "What about the stains?"

Courfeyrac had been waiting for someone to ask. "Floor sex. Rough, kinky, dirty, sex on the floor."

Others said it was a second job. Jehan had put money in the pot on the off chance that Enjolras was hiding a cape and tights and was fighting crime in his spare time. Still, no information was given, nothing was found out. Another week passed, Enjolras looked even more exhausted, and no one had found out anything. it was quite annoying, really. 

And then Grantaire had to go and get sober. 

It was more of a planned thing, really. Courf's roommate had gotten engaged to some goddess on earth and had therefore invited everyone to an all out booze fest. But Grantaire, watching his own golden god nearly pass out on his feet (when he was _sober_ for fucks sake) decided to stay clearheaded enough to film his drunk friends and watch over his tired leader.  

And if Grantaire was able to talk the buzzed blonde into letting him walk the other home, well that was neither here nor there. 

Grantaire let Enjolras struggle with the key for a bit, cursing and sighing, before swooping in to unlock it himself.

"What the literal fuck."

If Enjolras was a mess, his apartment was a dump.

He lived alone, therefore his apartment was tiny. Minuscule, really. For anyone else, it would have been easy to make a mess in ten minutes, tops. (But this was Enjolras, he of the perpetual perfectionism.) Shockingly, the normally impeccable living space was almost a biohazard zone, by Enjolras' standards. Dishes were piled in the sink, papers were strewn everywhere, there were dirty clothes in piles waiting to be washed. Only the couch remained free of debris, and even then, there were some suspicious stains on it that almost matched the ones on Enjolras' shirts. 

"Ugh." Enjolras had, by this point, slumped against the door at the sight of the mess. "I can't clean this up right now. I think i'm going to sleep. Right here. Yep."

"Dude no I think we have to address the fact that you were robbed."

"What this?" Enjolras waved his hand at the mess and blew a raspberry (which Grantaire would _never_ forget) "Nah. Thats just Camilla."

So. Courfeyrac had won the bet. It was a girl, as much as that broke Grantaire's heart. "So...where did you meet-"

His enquiry was stopped by sudden wailing.

They both just held eye contact with each other, until Enjolras fully understood the sound that was currently echoing through his apartment.

"Shit shit shit shit-" each repetition grew softer as Enjolras ran (stumbled) down the hall.

"Okay so what the robber left a child? There is no way you would voluntarily hold a baby, nor would anyone leave their baby with yo-"

Lo and behold, he found Enjolras leaning over a crib and muttering "No no no shhhh shhh it's all fine go to sleep please go to sleep. C'mon Camilla mommy will be here in the morning just shhh."

"No, seriously, _what the literal fuck"_

Enjolras broke his muttering to turn and glare back at him. "Don't swear in front of children, Grantaire."

"Dude, you are taking care of a child, who the fu-"

Another glare.

"-frick would voluntarily let you watch over their kid?"

"My sister's in town."

"Ah. Still. does she not know you? Is she estranged in some way? There has to be a logical explanation here."

"There's a lot of stuff she has to sort out. She just got a divorce."

"Is this why you've been looking like shit? Camilla's been keeping you up?"

"Yeah, and I know I should be better than this, I'm her uncle for fucks sake, but I don't know what to do and she keeps crying I know she's not hungry and I change her like every hour and i can't do this okay I don't know what to do _."_

It is very quiet after that, save the sobs from the crib. 

"Here, you go to bed. I'll put her to sleep."

"You know how to take care of a baby?"

"Yeah its called common sense."

"Shut up, R."

"You know me, Enjolras. Can't stop arguing to save my life."

"Look, I can't just leave you with my niece, that's just-"

"Enjolras, go brush your teeth, and go to bed. The last thing you want in the morning is a messy apartment, a baby, _and_ beer breath."

"Fine. But only because you made a good point."

"Can I have that in writing?" Grantaire called softly after blonde locks as they stumbled down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Only if you shut her up." Was thrown back, equally soft.

Grantaire looked back into the crib. "Hey there Camilla. My name is Grantaire. It's a French name, you probably can't pronounce it. That's okay. It's just you and me. Your big grumpy uncle is gone now. Here we go-" He lifted her up out of the crib, supporting her neck, and brought her to his shoulder. She couldn't have been more than four months old. She hiccuped, no doubt the aftermath of a good cry, and Grantaire had a good idea as to where the stains in Enjolras' shirts came from. Next, he would have to teach his leader how to wash out baby vomit. 

It was comical how little Enjolras knew about children. Give him an army and he was fearless, give him a child and a baby bottle and he was terrified. Grantaire would have laughed, but Camilla was still restless in his arms.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay, here-" He looked out into the hallway, making sure Enjolras wouldn't sneak up on him anytime soon, and hummed the beginning of an Iron and Wine song, and started swaying in circles, trying to soothe the baby. After a few minutes of slow dancing with a baby, (and Christ, he never thought he'd spend a Saturday night doing _that_ ) Camilla had quieted down enough for Grantaire to stop, but was still not totally out. Well, she took after her uncle in stubbornness, that was for sure. Slowly as he physically could, he sat down on the floor, shifted Camilla until her ear was over his heart, and laid down on the floor. Her little hands grasped his shirt, and she started to shift again.

"Be still." R whispered, rubbing his hands in a slow rhythm across her back, up and down, until, maybe twenty minutes later, she was completely asleep on his chest.

"How do you do that?"

Enjolras was leaning in the doorway, a big t-shirt showing off half his collarbone and boxers resting on his hips. He cut a slightly imposing figure from Grantaire's temporary resting place of the floor.

"Well," Grantaire whispered back, gently setting Camilla back into her crib, "As it turns out, babies develop next to a steady heartbeat for, like, nine months. It's like a comfort sound to them. They like hearing it, I guess." He closed the door even more slowly and shrugged. "My dad used to do it to me when I was a kid. He showed me pictures."

Enjolras looked surprised. "You don't talk about your family a lot." he murmured as he followed Grantaire into the mess of a living room.

Grantaire shrugged again. "Not much to tell. They work in a circus. They travel nine months out of the year. I think they're in Italy right now."

"They sound nice."

"They are." Grantaire pulled his jacket back on, and gave the love of his life a gentle smile. "I'm going to take off now, so..."

"What? No. Stay. It's like-" Enjolras glanced around for a clock, and finding none, sighed. "Well whatever, it's late. I'll take the couch."

"Nah, it's cool. I don't even have pajamas, it'll be fine."

"Here, wait."

Enjolras spun around and walked back into his room. He came out into the hall holding a t-shirt similar to his own in size.

"Dude. As much as I appreciate the sentiment. No."

Enjolras pouted, honest to god _pouted,_ and whined out "Why not?" Maybe the baby was having an effect on him.

"Come on, you'll never be a good role model with that attitude. Besides, how will we explain to little Camilla that a strange man stayed the night?"

"She's three months old, Grantaire."

"All the more reason to keep her tiny mind from sinful thinking. Start while they're y-"

"Shut up."

The silence that fell across the room was only shadowed by Grantaire's shock. Enjolras was sharp with him, yes, but he _never_ interrupted someone. He may disagree with what you were saying, but he would always, _always_ let you finish saying it before verbally tearing it to pieces.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm tired. No, actually, I'm _exhausted._ I've been organizing our group for weeks, trying to get ourselves heard, I have stretched myself thin trying to keep all of my classes in order as well as the meetings and all my extracurriculars. _And then someone gave me a baby._ I do not have time to worry about whether or not you make it home. So put these fucking pajamas on, and _go to sleep._ "

Well then. 

"Alright. Here, you go to bed, I'll change. Where's the bathroom?"

Enjolras just collapsed, his spine contracting into the deepest slouch Grantaire had ever seen, and he considered that, maybe Enjolras was just as overworked as everyone expected him to be.

"Bathroom's the door before Camilla's."

And Grantaire went, left Enjolras to do fuck knows what, and decided that it would be better to just accept the hospitality.

He exited a few minutes later, in the borrowed shirt and his own boxers, the rest of his clothes in a compressed pile in his arms. He went to pass out on the couch, maybe wake up early and leave before Enjolras woke up and kicked him out, but before he could lie down, he realized there was someone else laying on the couch.

"Oh you complete and utter fuckwit."

"The bed's open."

"Um no, that's your bed. Which you should be asleep in."

"You're the guest."

"You don't get to spill that whole monologue about exhaustion at me and then sleep on the couch, dammit. I am not stealing the bed from you, you absolute twatstronaut."

"That's definitely not a word."

"My vocabulary is not what you should be focusing on right now."

Enjolras sat up and glared at Grantaire, which would have been a lot more intimidating had he not been in his pajamas and his hair hadn't been curling around his face like a goddamn disney princess.

"Can you just let me do this one thing for you?"

"What?"

"Look, you show up to meetings, even though we only argue. You always help with things like flyers and posters, you keep people from starting fights at rallies, and you just put a baby to sleep, which is something I have not been able to do, and you just lifted a load of stress off my shoulders. Let me do this thing for you, please."

"Look, I'm not just gonna let you-"

"Oh my god, _fine"_

Enjolras got up and started walking to (what Grantaire assumed was) the bedroom. But, as he stormed past Grantaire, he grabbed his hand and started dragging the shorter man with him, letting him stumble and trip, but never slowing down.

"Dude what the shit-"

"There is a baby."

"-hell is wrong with you."

"Hell is not better than shit."

"I don't know I think attempted kidnapping and physical coercion is a bit worse than a swear word-"

"Fucking Christ will you shut your goddamn mouth-"

"Hypocrite!"

"I'm a hypocrite, and you're stubborn."

"Don't change the subject, you can't just tell me not to say hell and then turn around and start dropping the worst swear word in the english language- that's just mean."

"Look" They had finally gotten to the end of the hall, where the bedroom was, and had just been standing in the doorway, arguing in whispers to keep from waking the baby.

"You want me to sleep in the bed. I want you to sleep in the bed."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, it's a queen bed, dumbass."

Red flag. A big one. The size of a house. With big blinking red lights saying 'WARNING!!! SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED AS ENJOLRAS IS A CAPITOL B BAD IDEA!!!'

"If you're telling me to sleep in a bed with you, You're going to have to take me for a drink first. Maybe a movie."

"I do not have the time, nor the energy to deal with your arguments. Get in the bed."

"You first."

"Fine."

Enjolras had still not let go of Grantaire's arm, however, and as soon as he started moving towards the bed, the other naturally followed.

"You wake me up early and I'll kill you." Enjolras mumbled, before turning his back to Grantaire and passing out.

"Roger that." Grantaire whispered, frozen staring at the blonde's back until he finally slipped into sleep as well, letting the darkness and the white noise of the baby monitor soothe him.

\--------

Grantaire woke up to the sound of a wailing baby 

"Oh god, here I go, I'll just-"

"No no it's my turn i know what to do."

"Fine then. Just don't bitch at me in the morning when you couldn't get her to sleep."

"Don't swear."

"Enjolras?"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck off."

"Asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just like the idea of grantaire having a healthy relationship with his parents i can dream okay  
> also this whole idea for the fic started when i was looking through baby pics with my family and yeah my dad did that with me where he laid me down on his chest what have you until i was like 9 months old so there you go the backstory no one cared about  
> ill probably edit this more its 1 am im going to bed and then tomorrow ill work on this story and my reincarnation one that im totes working on. yep. totally made prgress with the next chapter of that


End file.
